Dog Days
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Joe is sent by his father to help a young widow. He soon has his hands full trying to find homes for the widow and her four-legged family. The 5th in the Ben Brown series.
1. Chapter 1

It happened while he was gone to fulfill an Army contract and deliver horses to Fort Churchill. Away from the ranch for the better part of a week, Joe was ready for a slower day, but his father greeted him at breakfast with some discouraging news. A teamster from the timber camp named Jeb Sellers died when his heavily loaded wagon turned over coming down a slope.

"What could I say to his wife? He was in a hurry and took a chance. It was an accident. He knew better than to take that kind of risk. Left behind a pretty young woman who's expecting their first child in a few months." Ben shook his head and reached over to cover Kate's hand with his. He was thankful that Mary and Hannah had left the table already and that Sam was too young to understand the heavy conversation.

Joe paused from eating, holding his fork above his plate. "What will she do?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't know yet at the funeral what her plans are. I was hoping you might go out to their place and see what needs done. Hoss has got his hands full right now with winter coming soon."

Joe blew out a weary breath. "It's not that I don't feel for her, but couldn't you send one of the hands?"

"I would go myself, but I'm headed to Carson City this morning for a prison review board meeting. I would feel better if someone from the family took care of it."

Joe nodded. "All right. Where is the place?"

"It's the old Horton place just south of Virginia City. Hop Sing will have a basket of food for you to take along."

"And I've got some baby things for her as well." Kate added.

"I'll get ready and head out soon so hopefully I can get a few things done around here later this afternoon." Joe made haste to clear his plate.

"Sounds good. Take a few tools with you just in case there are a couple of simple jobs to be done. By the way, I'm planning to stop by Adam and Cecille's. Anything I need to pass along."

"Naw. Just tell them hello and that I'll get over to see them one of these days. Joe sighed heavily and drained his coffee cup. "Guess I'd better be on my way."

"Thank you, Joseph." Ben called out sincerely.

"Sure, Pa." Joe moved toward the door and snapped his fingers before turning around. Oh the baby things?"

Kate gave him a grateful smile. "Yes, thanks, I'll bring them right out. You go ahead and start getting ready."

Joe nodded and headed for the barn. Shortly thereafter, with a basket of food and another filled with things for the Sellers' baby, Joe slapped the reins on the team hitched up to the buckboard. The Sellers' place was just outside of town; so it was already mid-morning by the time he reached the homestead. A good-sized female dog and three pups met him with loud barking when he pulled the buckboard to a stop in front of the house. Mrs. Sellers appeared on the porch trying to identify her visitor. There had been a number of people stop by over the past few days to offer their condolences. Joe took note of Tori Sellers' round belly under her wrap skirt. The significant bulge indicated as his father had stated that the woman was probably less than two months from delivering her child. Her dark brown hair was plaited into a thick braid that fell on her back.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sellers. I'm Joe Cartwright." He flashed the woman a tentative smile and then jumped down from the seat of the buckboard. "I apologize for showing up without notice."

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright. That's quite alright. How can I help you?"

Joe suddenly felt awkward and reached up to remove his hat. "Well, uh, I just want to say how sorry I was to hear about your husband and offer my condolences.

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

"Joe, ma'am, you can call me Joe. Mr. Cartwright is my father."

"Yes - Joe. Um, thank you."

"I was wondering if there was any work you needed done."

Tori Sellers nervously gripped the sides of her skirt not sure how to respond. "That's really kind of you - Joe," she stumbled over his name, "but I'm not certain at the moment. Uh, I was just shelling some beans and cutting up some pumpkins to dry."

"Sounds like you're busy. I don't want to be a bother. What if I just take a look around and see if there's anything that needs fixing?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Happy to help." Joe replaced his hat and tipped it at the lady. She nodded her thanks and reached for the door handle. "Oh, ma'am, our cook and my step-mother sent some food and baby things for you."

Tori Sellers waited as Joe brought the baskets to her. "That was so thoughtful of your family to do this for me. Please give them my thanks and stop back at the house before you leave and have a cup of coffee. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll do that."

About an hour later, Joe knocked at the door of the house. He was anxious to get back to the ranch, but he did not want to appear rude and ride off without accepting the cup of coffee Mrs. Sellers had offered. The young woman answered the knock promptly.

"Mr. - I mean, Joe, are you ready for some coffee?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble, ma'am. I got a drink at the pump already; so I can just be on my way."

"Now that would be no way to thank you for your kindness. Please have a seat here on the porch and I'll be right out with the coffee."

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks."

Joe took a seat in one of two rockers on the porch which only made him feel even more uneasy as he wondered which one had been Jeb's. Tori soon came out carrying a tray with the coffee pot, two cups and sandwich.

Joe reached out took the tray. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks."

Joe set the tray on the small table that sat between the two rocking chairs.

"Really, ma'am, you didn't need to feed me, too."

Tori began filling the cups with steaming coffee before taking her seat in the other rocker. "It was no trouble. It's lunch time and you've got to be hungry."

"What about you?"

I had a bite soon after you got here. Kind of eat when the spirit moves."

Joe nodded in understanding. He picked up the sandwich and took a healthy bite. Thanks, it's good", he praised after his mouth was empty. He continued to eat and Tori sipped her coffee in silence.

"I - uh - probably should let you know what I did." Joe stammered.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help."

"Well, I really didn't do a whole lot, ma'am."

"Please, it's Tori."

Joe gave her a lopsided grin. "Tori. There really wasn't too much that I was able to do today. Put in a few nails here and there and straightened a couple of posts. Maybe I could come back another time or send someone to do some of the bigger jobs. You got a good place here."

Tori ducked her head. "Jeb kept very busy hauling timber and didn't always have time to get things done, but he was a good worker and a good husband."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure he was." Joe paused and debated how to ask the question that had been running through his mind. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I was wondering how you are going to handle this place on your own."

Tori looked up from her coffee cup and focused on the horizon. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Joe could see the turmoil he had caused by asking such a question. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I - uh - I - just want you to know that my family would be happy to help you any way we can."

Tori swiped at the tears that were running down her cheeks. "It's alright. Everyone is trying their best to be of help. I can imagine how hard it is for folks not knowing what to do for me. Some people from town took up a collection and I've been staying nights at a boarding house in town so I'm not here at night by myself. I've been working in the garden and taking care of the animals during the day. I'll just be honest with you, I don't know what I'm going to do. Jeb took out a loan to buy this place. He would have had it paid off in another year, but I'll be out of money soon. I suppose the bank will put the property up for sale."

Just then the female dog and her three pups trotted up on the porch interrupting the conversation. Tori sighed. "Oh Dellie, what am I going to do with you and your pups?"

"Dellie?"

"It's for Delilah. Doesn't she have the prettiest eyes?"

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, she sure does."

"Well you got somebody's attention with those eyes, didn't you girl?" Tori choked out a laugh. "Sorry. Guess that's farmyard talk."

"That's alright. Things happen on ranches, too." Joe reached out to pet the mother dog.

"I need to find homes for her pups. Jeb was going to take care of that but - you wouldn't happen to know anyone who needs a dog, would you?"

"Well, both my brothers have mentioned it a time or two."

"Really? Do you think you could take two of the pups for me. They are plenty old enough to leave their mother. I mean - part of me hates to see them go, but it's just one more thing for me to deal with and the pups are starting to eat a lot now that they are weaned."

"Um, well, I guess I could take two of them back with me if you've got some twine or something so I can keep them in the buckboard."

"Oh that would be such a big help. I don't know how I can ever thank you. Do you hear that Shadrach and Meshach?" Tori reached down and petted a brown and white spotted pup and another that was mostly brown with white belly and socks. "You're going to get a new home."

"Shadrach and Meshach?" Joe's hand went out to the third pup that was mostly white like its mother. "So I'm guessing this one's Abednego?"

"Yes, I call him Bendy. I know it makes no sense, but, oh well, he doesn't know any better, do you Bendy?"

"Your dog's sure have interesting names."

"Delilah just seemed to fit for the momma and Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego were three brave men; so I figured they'd be good names for her boys."

Joe's amusement with the pups' names slipped away as he began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wondered what had possessed him to agree to finding homes for the dogs and how in the world he would manage them on the trip home. He was not too worried about Hoss accepting one of the pups, but Adam was a different story. His mind was churning trying to figure out what he would do if Adam declined. His father had allowed Mary and Hannah to have Lucky, but Joe knew that having two dogs permanently was out of the question. He poured himself a second cup of coffee while Tori went into the house to find the twine.

Moments later she returned and handed him a ball of twine. "I've got something that may make your trip go a little smoother." Joe secured the pups near the seat in the back of the buckboard while the young woman went inside again. Shortly Tori came carrying a bowl and handed him two bones.

"Ah, yes, thanks! Those will be a big help!" Joe's face lit up with a genuine, grateful smile.

Delilah and Abednego sat on their haunches at the woman's feet with their noses pointed toward the bowl. Tori thanked Joe profusely and then walked back to the porch and gave Dellie and Bendy each a bone so they did not follow the pups that were leaving.

As Joe traveled back to the ranch from the Sellers' place, he was amazed that the two pups lying in the wagon bed seemed so calm. Of course the bones that Tori Sellers had given the dogs to chew had been just the trick for keeping them occupied. His visit with the young widow played through his head as he mindlessly drove the buckboard toward the Ponderosa. He would have liked to have asked more questions but knew it would be inappropriate to pry since she had buried her husband only a few days ago. Tori was young and pretty, just as his pa had mentioned, but obviously resilient given the circumstances life had given her. Joe found himself drawn to her for reasons he could not explain. He shook his head and forced himself to think on other things, mainly how he was going to get his brothers to take Shadrach and Meshach.

Since Tori had been so kind as to give him a sandwich, Joe headed straight to Hoss' house. He was hoping to be down one dog by the time he showed up at home. Despite his concerns, Joe could not help but smile when he neared his big brother's place. Hoss had built a beautiful home that was situated just right for watching the setting sun from a large porch. He could not help but be envious of Hoss who had thoroughly embraced his life as a husband and father, as Joe had always known he would.

Joe pulled the team to a stop at the hitching rail near the house. Gabrielle came out the door carrying Matthias before Joe even made it to the porch.

"Hello Joe! Look Matty, it's Uncle Joe!" Gabrielle took her son's arm and waved.

"Hey there, big boy!" Joe reached out and tweaked Matthias chubby jowl. "And hello to your Mama, too."

Joe held out his hands to the sandy-haired baby boy causing him to bounce in his mother's arms until she gave him over to his uncle.

Gabrielle laughed. "He does love his Uncle Joe."

Joe's voice took on a juvenile tone that Matthias delighted in hearing. "Well, of course he does. You tell your Mama that I've got all kinds of plans once you're walking and out of diapers. We're going to get ourselves into all kinds of trouble, aren't we Matty boy."

Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up. "That's what I'm afraid of, Uncle Joe!" She laughed again. "So what brings you out our way." Joe did not get time to respond before whimpering came from the buckboard and two furry heads popped up over the seat. "Dogs? What are you doing with two young dogs?"

Joe gave his sister-in-law a sheepish grin. "Well, it's a long story, but the short part of it is I told the owner that I would try to find homes for these two."

Gabrielle walked over closer to the wagon to which the pups responded with louder cries and pulling on their restraints. "They look like nice dogs."

"Mind if I let them down for a walk and a drink. We've been on the road a while."

"Sure I'll go get a bowl for some water. A bucket might be a bit difficult for them." Gabrielle took her son from Joe.

"Thanks."

Joe untied the pups but kept hold of the length of twine attached to each so that the pups could relieve themselves. When Gabrielle returned with the bowl, both dogs took lengthy drinks and then went back to curiously sniffing around the area in front of the house.

Having never been around dogs, Gabrielle watched them with interest. "Do they have names?"

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, the spotted one is Shadrach and the other is Meshach."

"Sounds like we're missing one." Gabrielle giggled. "What happened to Abednigo?"

"Yeah, he's still back with the owner. Didn't think I could manage three dogs." Joe's eyes suddenly had a pleading look. "Think you all might be interested in having a dog?"

"Well, you are probably asking the wrong person since I know nothing about dogs. I imagine that Hoss could be persuaded to take one, but I would feel better if he made that decision."

Joe shrugged and nodded. "So where is that brother of mine anyway?"

"He went to check some fences, but said he would be back by the middle of the afternoon; so I expect him anytime. Maybe you could put the dogs in the barn until he comes home that way you can come inside and have something to drink. It's time for Matty's nap. I'll go get him settled. Just come on in."

"Thanks! Sounds like a plan." Joe breathed out a relieved sigh grateful the Gabrielle seemed receptive to the idea of having a dog around.

Joe made sure that all the doors were secure before leaving the barn and heading for the house. The pups cried at being left alone, unaccustomed to the strange surroundings. Joe shot a glance back over his shoulder as he stepped up onto the porch. He wondered whether anyone would get much sleep tonight if he ended up taking both pups back to the ranch house.

A little while later, Hoss rode into the yard and saw the wagon. "Looks like we got us some company, Chubby."

Hearing Hoss' voice, the pups began yipping and barking.

Hoss turned toward the barn. His face scrunched up with a puzzled expression. "Hey, now, what in the world is that all 'bout?"

Deciding that he better check out the commotion, Hoss opened the door with caution and was greeted by two excited pups who pushed to get out. He caught them by the twine leads and picked them up.

"Where'd ya fellas come from? Aren't ya good lookin' little pups." Hoss chuckled as the dogs struggled in his arms and licked his face. "All right! All right! Guess I'd better go find out what's goin' on. Sorry ta do this to ya, but your gonna have ta go back inside for now."

It was a challenge, but Hoss managed to get the dogs back inside and shut the door. When he turned around, Gabrielle and Joe were coming out the door of the house and headed his way.

"So Little Brother, just whatcha been up to showin' up at my place with two young pups?"

"Actually it's kind of a sad story. You probably heard about Jeb Sellers."

"Yeah, but what's he gotta do with those two?" Hoss poked his thumb toward the barn.

"Well, Pa sent me over to the Sellers' place today. They have a dog that had three pups. Mrs. Sellers said she really needed to find homes for them; so I took two hoping maybe you and Adam might be interested."

Hoss nodded in understanding and then looked at his wife. "What do ya think, Gabbie? I know Matty's too young right now ta 'ppreciate a dog, but in another year or so - I jest r'member how much I wanted a dog when I was a young'un." He moved to slip his arm around his wife's waist. "Might be good company for ya too when I'm away and all."

Gabrielle looked up and gave him a sweet smile. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in Hoss' chest. "Ya know me. I don't need much convincin'."

Gabrielle leaned into her husband. "I'm sure you can teach me what I need to know and you're right that it could be helpful to have a dog to look out for us when you're away."

"All right, Little Brother, I'll take the spotted one."

Joe clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "Great! Thanks! One down and one to go! Oh, by the way, his name is Shadrach."

"Shadrach? Huh? Guess Shad ain't a bad name for a dog. Better 'an Meshach and Abednego, that's for darn sure."

"Yeah, well, Meshach is the one with the white socks and their brother, Abednego is still back at the Sellers' place."

Hoss guffawed but then sobered as he thought on the situation. "Sure a sad business for a young gal ta be without her husband. Thanks for helpin' her out, Joe. Hope Adam 'ill take Meshach for ya."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I need to be on my way. Let me get Meshach and head for home. Guess he'll be spending the night with us, and I'll go over to Adam and Cecille's tomorrow."

"Tell them we said hello." Gabrielle added.

"Yeah, tell 'im now he'll have a dog that matches his horse!" Hoss cut loose with a hearty laugh.

"I'll do that. Hope Adam agrees with you! Come on, Hoss, and get your pup."

Joe secured Meshach to the seat of the buckboard since Shadrach was staying behind. He smiled and waved goodbye to his brother and sister-in-law as he pulled away thinking that Shad already looked like part of the family nestled in Hoss' big arms.


	2. Chapter 2

While the buckboard rolled toward home, Joe reached down to pat Meshach who after a stressful day was asleep by his feet. It suddenly dawned on Joe that his father would not be home this evening and would spend the night either in Carson City or with Adam and Cecille. Joe blew out a breath feeling as though he had dodged a bullet in that respect. Still, he wondered how he would keep Meshach quiet for the night and also how Lucky would react to having a strange dog around. As he anticipated there was chaos when Lucky realized an intruder had arrived in her territory. Meshach cowered when Mary and Hannah scolded their protector. The solution was to tie Lucky to the porch and pen Meshach up in the barn which made Lucky very unhappy as she was used to having the run of the ranch. The girls were enthralled with Meshach which only made the problem worse. Hop Sing came to the rescue with meat bones for the dogs and all were grateful to have peace and quiet restored. With Ben gone for the night, Kate allowed Lucky to sleep in the girls' room just this once. Jamie could see the fix Joe was in and offered to sleep on a cot in the barn and keep Meshach company. Kate suggested that the girls accompany their Uncle Joe to Adam and Cecille's in the morning, something that he had not considered. He was thankful for everyone's help allowing him to get a good night's sleep.

The following morning, there were lots of smiles as Joe and the girls waved goodbye to Kate and Sam from buckboard while it rolled out of the yard. The seat was filled to capacity with Meshach wedged between Mary and Hannah to Joe's right. The pup showed his happiness by licking the girls' faces every now and then.

As they rode along, Joe thought that Kate's decision to send the girls with him was pure genius. Adam could not possibly turn down Mary and Hannah's 'gift' of a puppy to their cousins, Benji and Elizabeth, could he? As it turned out, only time would tell.

"Good morning!" Cecille called out to her brother-in-law and nieces. "Who have you got there? That's not Lucky."

"A puppy!" Benji and Elizabeth shouted as they ran toward the buckboard.

Mary stroked the little dog's head. "His name is Meshach."

Cecille looked at Joe with questioning eyes. "Your dog, girls?"

Before Joe could respond, Hannah piped up, "No, for Benji and Lizabeth!"

Joe shrugged uncomfortably at his sister-in-law, "Is Adam around?"

"No, he had to go to San Francisco for a few days. Did you happen to pass Ben on your way over? He just left not long ago. He spent the night with us."

"Hmmm. He must have cut cross-country. Would it be ok if we let the kids play with the dog for a bit while the two of us go inside and chat?"

"There is coffee on the stove. From the looks of things, we may need more than one cup." Cecille's brow arched with suspicion.

"Yeah, you may be right about that."

In spite of the awkwardness of the situation, Joe and Cecille had to laugh as they watched the children running around the yard with Meshach chasing after them. It was a perfect scene.

"I see your dilemma, Joe", Cecille commented moments later. "Benji and Elizabeth would be thrilled to have a dog. I just wish Adam was here, and he's not due back until Monday."

"Let's see, today is Saturday. I've almost lost track. Hard to believe I was at Fort Churchill just a few days ago."

'You've had a busy week. You didn't need your life complicated with puppies, but it was kind of you to offer to take care of them for Mrs. Sellers."

"She's trying hard to get by. I just felt like I needed to do something to make her life a little easier."

Cecille nodded and patted his hand. "I have nothing against the idea of having a dog, I've just never been around them and no nothing about how to care for them. You can tell the children and me enough to get by. If Adam is truly opposed to the idea, we'll figure out a solution. My guess is that he will not be able to say 'no' to Benji and Elizabeth." Cecille gave Joe a knowing smile.

Joe flashed her a broad grin. "That's kinda what I was hoping for."

"Yes, I thought as much. Are you in a hurry, or can the children play for a while?"

Joe pushed his coffee cup toward Cecille. "Do you have a little more coffee?"

"Certainly." Cecille brought the pot back to the table and topped off Joe's cup. "Adam just bought some new horses. You might want to have a look after you finish."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

After having a look at Adam's new stock and instructions on puppy care given, Cecille served an early lunch. Then Joe loaded the girls in the buckboard and headed for home. The proud grin on Benji's face as he stood holding Meshach was encouraging to Joe. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He only wished that the Sellers' place was not so far away. With the girls along, he could not turn their trip into an all day affair. Joe hoped that he might see Tori Sellers after church tomorrow, and let her know that her dogs were in good hands.

Supper was a boisterous affair once Joe and the girls returned. Mary and Hannah had a lot to share about their trip taking Meshach to their cousins. It took some explaining from Joe to help Ben understand all that had happened since the previous morning.

"I did what you asked, Pa. Tori Sellers is a real nice lady, but what she needed most was to find homes for those pups. Looks like Shadrach and Meshach are settled, that is as long as Benji and Elizabeth have their say." Joe winked at Kate and gave her a grateful nod for her part in the plan.

Ben shifted in his chair and eyed his son. "Sounds like you've been busy. Did Mrs. Sellers say what she plans to do?"

"I started to ask, but she -" Joe paused and looked at the girls, "well, you can understand that it's a tough time for her right now."

"Of course it is." Kate commented.

"I'm planning to stop over and see her tomorrow after church. I think she'll be happy to know about Shadrach and Meshach."

Ben shook his head. "Of all things, she's worried about a few dogs. She needs to be concerned about herself."

Kate looked intently at Ben. "I'm sure she is. Things are in turmoil for her. Let's not be harsh and just pray that things work out for her."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ben gave his wife a look of contrition. "Thanks, Joe, for doing what you can for her."

"Sure, Pa." Joe turned his attention to Jamie, Mary, and Hannah. "So am I the only one wondering what's for dessert?"

Three pairs of eyes lit up, happy for a change in the conversation.

After the church service the next day, Joe rode out to the Sellers' place. He found Tori Sellers in her rocker on the porch with Dellie and Bendy at her feet. The young woman's head turned his way when she heard the hoofbeats and the dogs jumped up and barked at Joe's arrival.

Rising from the chair with some effort, she called out. "Joe! Hello!"

"Hello, Tori." Joe dismounted from Cochise and tied his horse at the rail. "Hope you're having a good Sunday."

"I guess it's as good as it can be." Tori looked off into the distance willing away the tears that were in her eyes.

Joe dropped his head when he realized Tori was not up to a cheery greeting. "I - uh - wanted you to know that my brothers' families took Shadrach and Meshach."

"That's wonderful! Really! That makes me happy. Please come up and have a seat and tell me all about it. It gets lonesome here and I'm afraid Dellie and Bendy are missing the other two boys."

"Yeah, I bet so."

"Would you like some cider. I pressed it yesterday."

"Sure, if it's no trouble."

"Not at all. Be back in a minute. Go ahead and have a seat."

Joe set his hat on the table between the rockers and sat down. Dellie and Bendy got up from where they were laying in the sun and nosed his pant legs.

"Are you missing your family?" Joe ruffled the dogs' fur. "Yeah, I bet you are. Dellie, don't you worry about those boys. They'll be just fine."

Joe was petting the dogs when Tori returned carrying two glasses of apple cider.

She smiled and handed him a glass. "Oh they are loving that."

"Thanks." Joe took a sip. "That's really good."

"Thank you. Nothing like fresh cider."

"Seems like a lot of work - I mean - for a lady -"

"You mean because I'm expecting. Well, I can't just let everything go. Seems like a waste. Besides I need to keep busy. This morning has been - well - you know, it's Sunday and all. Not really supposed to be doing much. Probably should have stayed in town, but I couldn't bear just sitting in my room all day."

"I can understand that."

"Every morning I put on the black clothes that the ladies from church gave me, but then I change as soon as I get out here. It just makes things worse to wear all that, but I put it on before I go back to town."

Joe's heart went out to her. Tori seemed so vulnerable and helpless in some ways because of her lot in life. Still, he had to admire her strength and willingness to keep going. Convention would say that he should not even be visiting her alone like he was, but then following rules had never been his strong suit.

"Would you like to take a ride somewhere pretty?"

"I - um - I would love to - but -"

"Yeah, I know. If someone sees us, they might think something bad about you and I sure don't want that. So it's up to you. I promise my intentions are honorable. It's such a nice day and it's Sunday."

"Do you think I should put on the black dress?"

"You don't need to on my account. I mean - I know you're sad about what happened, and I don't need a dress to tell me how much you miss your husband."

"Thanks Joe. You're very kind. It will just take me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"No rush. I'll go hitch up your buggy and pull it up."

"Actually the horse is still hitched up. It's getting to be a lot of work for me; so I just pull into the shed. The livery man takes care of him for me."

"Makes sense. Like I said, don't feel rushed. I'll be ready whenever you are."

Tori gave him a warm smile of gratitude and went into the house to tidy up and get her shawl.

Joe whistled as he went to the shed. _Hope you know what you're doin', Joseph._ He could hear his father's voice echoing in his head. "Just trying to help the lady, Pa. Just like you asked me to." Joe answered aloud.

For a while, Joe and Tori spoke very little as they rode along simply enjoying the lovely day and the scenery. He drove the buggy off the road when they neared the covered bridge.

Joe pulled the buggy to a stop in the shade of a large tree. "Would you like to get down and walk a bit?"

"Thanks, but it's probably better if we stay in the buggy, just in case someone comes along. Less likely we will be recognized." Tori sighed and put a hand on her bulging belly.

"Yeah, that's true." Joe looped the reins around the metal trim of the buggy seat.

"This is a beautiful spot."

"My family likes to come here on Sundays. My brothers and I used to fish a fair amount here." Joe gazed out over the rippling stream. "Now my older brothers are married and life changes. Still fish once in a while with my younger brother Jamie. My Pa got remarried a while back and now we've got little ones in the house. I'm finally getting a taste of what my older brothers went through. Gee, I'm sorry! I've been talking your leg off."

Tori patted her knee and laughed. "No I'm fine. It's nice to hear about your family."

"You've not mentioned your family."

"Jeb's family and mine came out with a wagon train. We were born in Northern California, kind of grew up together and later fell in love and got married. We moved right after the wedding. Jeb heard about all the jobs around Virginia City. Our families weren't happy that we left. Things have been kind of hard for them."

"But don't you want to go back and be with your family? Especially with the baby coming?"

"Yes and no. Of course I'd like to be with family, but when I say they were unhappy that we left, I mean like not speaking to us anymore unhappy."

Joe blew out a breath. "I see. Sorry to hear that."

"Jeb's father wanted him to stay and help with his store, but Jeb just wasn't the store running kind of man. He needed to be outdoors and use his body." Tori covered her face when the memories came rushing back.

"But they know about what happened, right?"

"Yes they know. I sent telegrams. All I got back was 'sorry for your loss', but no 'please come home'." Tori's fingers fidgeted with her skirt.

He lifted his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't imagine what that's like. Gosh that makes me sad for you."

"Well, honestly I'm not sure I could make the trip anymore before the baby comes. The snows will begin soon and it will get too dangerous. And so there you have it. Not sure what to do."

"I know it probably doesn't seem like it makes much difference, but I'm glad you told me about the situation with your families. If you don't mind me asking, when is the baby due to come."

"Dr. Martin said around the middle of December."

"Only a month and a half away."

"Yes, that's what is so scary."

"It's easier said than done, but try not worry. I'll talk things over with my Pa and figure something out."

"I really appreciate that Joe, but I'm not your responsibility."

"Well, I'm making you my responsibility whether you like it or not."

Tori's head dropped. "I don't know what to say."

Joe gently lifted her chin with his finger and looked directly into her blue eyes. "What happened isn't your fault and you don't need to say anything." He dropped his hand and patted her arm. "Now I suppose we'd better head back to the house so that you can make town before nightfall."

"Yes, I guess we should." Joe reached for the reins and Tori took hold of his arm. "Thank you - for the buggy ride - and for listening."

"You're welcome. Wouldn't have had it any other way." He gave Tori a reassuring nod.

Joe slapped the reins and the horse trotted back to the road and toward the Sellers' place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well after the sun had set, Adam arrived at his home. His meetings had gone well and wrapped up more quickly than originally planned; so he took an earlier train and picked up Sport at the livery in Carson City. Certain that the children were already in bed, he was looking forward to surprising his wife. Adam moved carefully and quietly to open the barn door to put up his horse, but it was him who was surprised when he lit the lamp.

"Papa? Is that you?"

Adam's head jerked, startled at hearing his son's voice. "Benji? Son? What are you doing out here at this time of night." Adam lifted the lantern so that its light shone over by the feed box. There he saw his son in his nightshirt, jacket, and boots, partially covered by a blanket. The sound of a whimpering puppy shocked him even more.

"It's OK Meshach. It's just Papa."

Benji shielded his eyes when his father held the lantern closer to see the brown and white pup snuggled into his son's side.

"Meshach? Benjamin, does your mother know you are out here?"

Benji bit his lip. "Uh - no sir - but Meshach was scared. He's just a little puppy that had to leave his family. Didn't seem right for him to be by himself."

If there was a battle to be fought, now was not the time that Adam wanted to have it. "Sounds like there is quite a story to be told, but it's late. Are you comfortable, son? Do you need another blanket?"

Benji smiled when he realized that his father was going to let him stay in the barn with the pup. "Well, maybe just a little cold."

Adam went and retrieved another blanket from the buggy that was sitting nearby. He spread it over his son and the body of the puppy. Adam squatted down to tousle Benji's dark curls and then almost as an afterthought gave Meshach a pat on the head. "Sleep well, son. Love you."

"Love you, Papa." Benji pulled the blanket up under his chin. He popped up to look at his father who was now removing the saddle from Sport. "Thanks!"

Adam chuckled to himself and shook his head in wonder. "You're welcome."

He would remind Benji some day that he had thanked him for allowing him to sleep in the barn. Childhood memories flooded Adam's mind. He could not count the number of times that Hoss and him had asked their father for a dog. Ben had claimed that they were too busy and had many more important things to be concerned about at the time. At the moment, Adam could not think of any reasons why their family could not include a dog, especially after seeing the look on his son's face. He was curious to hear Cecille's side of the story.

Adam pushed on the front door confirming that it was still bolted and that Benji had probably gone out the back. Cecille jumped when she heard the bell outside her window. It was the signal Adam had devised that only the two of them knew. Rising from her bed where she had been reading, she donned her robe and went to unbolt the door.

"Adam?" Cecille called before opening the door.

"Hopefully you weren't expecting anyone else." There was humor in his voice.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, you silly man." She threw herself into his waiting arms and kissed him soundly. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"Things wrapped up early. Aren't you happy to see me?" Adam's hazel eyes pleaded.

"Of course I am." She pecked his cheek and slipped her arm through his.

"I think I'll go up and peek in on the children since I wasn't here to tell them goodnight." Adam offered trying not to betray his true motive.

They walked up the stairs together and stopped first in Elizabeth's room. She rolled over but did not wake when he placed a kiss on the dark-haired girl's brow.

"Goodnight, Princess." Adam breathed into her hair.

Then they moved next to Benji's room. Cecille gasped when she saw the bedcovers in a heap. She did a quick scan of the room. "Benji?!"

Adam chuckled and held a finger to his lips. "Shh, my love. All is well." His dimple twitched with delight.

"You know where he is? Please don't tease me, Adam."

Seeing the true panic on his wife's face, Adam took her into his arms. "Ceci, I said all is well and I meant it." He placed a kiss on her lips. "Your son is in the barn with - Meshach." Adam screwed up his face after saying the dog's name.

"Really? Oh thank goodness! And shame on you for playing with my emotions. Especially at night!" Cecille swatted his arm, but then her face relaxed. "I'm afraid that he is smitten."

"Yes, it would appear so. Sorry for the charade. I just couldn't resist. I was almost as surprised to find him out there as you were to see his empty bed."

"Oh Adam, it's a bit of a story, but honestly I'm not in the mood to tell it all right now."

"Nor am I interested in hearing it at the moment." Leaning down, he placed a moist kiss on her neck. "Shall we?" He pointed toward their room.

Not long after the sun peeked over the horizon, Benji emerged from the barn with Meshach at his heels.

"Now you stay here, Meshach, and I'll be right back with your food just like Uncle Joe said. Ok? Stay!"

The boy slipped in the back entrance to the house and collected the leftover scraps from supper that his mother had set aside for the dog, He broke an egg and mixed it together. Meanwhile, Meshach cried and yipped, not happy to be left alone.

"Here I am Meshach, just like I said. Look what I've got."

Meshach put his paws on Benji's leg. The little dog's nose sniffed wildly at the bowl the boy held.

"Uncle Joe said you've got to learn to be nice and eat your food politely. No jumping!"

Meshach was not used to someone small giving him his food and tried to take advantage of the situation, but Benji had listened well to Joe's instruction.

"Meshach, no. Sit!" Benji shouted.

"Having some trouble, son." A deep voice resounded from behind the boy.

"Oh Papa! Meshach's not listening! Uncle Joe said he has to learn to eat nice."

"Nicely. Eat nicely." Adam corrected, but stayed behind his son. "Yes, well, it may take a little time and patience. Try holding the bowl with one hand and gently pushing him down with the other and tell him 'no'. If you can get him to back up, hold the bowl over his head and say 'sit'."

Benji tried several times to no avail and was starting to get frustrated.

"It's ok, son. You're doing a good job. See if you can make you voice sound more forceful. Don't ask him to 'sit', tell him."

Benji pushed Meshach off his leg and with the most authority he could muster commanded the puppy to 'sit'."

Meshach sat back on his haunches much to Benji's surprise.

"Good dog!" He said and placed the bowl down on the ground.

Adam slid his arm around Benji's shoulders. "You did that quite well!"

"So can we keep him? Please, Papa?" The boy looked up into his father's scruffy face.

"Your mother explained how Meshach came to us. Sounds like he needs a family to take care of him. I think we might be just the right family." Adam tousled Benji's hair.

Benji wrapped his arms around his father's waist and squeezed with all his might. "Thank you, Papa, Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Benji. But just remember that it's not always easy to be responsible for an animal. Sometimes it's hard work."

Benji backed away and looked up at his father. He responded to the admonition with complete seriousness. "I know. It's like you taking care of Sport. You just got to do it even when you're tired and hungry. No matter what."

"That's right. I'm glad that you understand and I'm sure Elizabeth will want to help, too; so why don't you go upstairs and tell her the good news."

Benji gave his father a wide grin and bolted into the house to find his sister.

Adam squatted down to pet the puppy as it continued to lick every last morsel from the bowl. "Looks like you've got yourself a family, boy - Meshach." Adam shook his head. "That's some name you've got."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Joe got home from spending the afternoon with Tori, supper was over; so he ate the food that Hop Sing had left for him in the warmer in the quiet of the kitchen. He mulled over his conversation with Tori while he ate, wracking his brain for solutions to her problems. The first most pressing issue was that she needed to own the homestead where she was living if that was what she truly wanted. Secondly, Tori needed someone to run it for her since even in the best of circumstances it would be difficult for her to manage it. And then, she was also going to need help for a time when the baby came. What she needed was a family. He could not understand how her family could abandon her in such a time of need.

Having finished reading to the little children before bedtime, Ben stepped into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, interrupting Joe's thoughts.

"Get enough to eat?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Pa."

"Did you find the pie?"

"Pie? No, not yet."

Ben went to the pie safe and pulled out a dried apple pie. "It's delicious, as usual. There are a few benefits to not having Hoss here. Just don't tell him I said that." A deep chuckle rolled through Ben's chest as he set the pie plate on the table.

"Yeah, now I only have to fight with Jamie, but I swear that boy can eat a lot given he's no bigger than he is."

"I think he's growing fast right now. Becoming a man, physically, that is."

"Yeah, he's starting to fill out a little, but still got a ways to go."

Joe would have been happy to continue this train of thought unsure that he wanted to go into a discussion about Tori Sellers at the moment. However, Ben had other ideas.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?"

Joe paused and focused on the piece of pie he had dished out. "Yeah, it was nice. Pretty day."

He could feel his father's dark eyes boring into him.

Ben leaned his backside against the dry sink and crossed his arms over his chest. "And?"

"And I stopped to see Tori."

"Tori?"

"Mrs. Sellers. Told her that the pups were in good shape with Adam and Hoss."

"Joseph -"

Joe bristled. "Pa, I know what you're going to say. Look at this hair, Pa. It's not like I'm a kid. You've got plenty of others to be concerned about."

Ben exhaled heavily in exasperation. "So you're telling me that I shouldn't be concerned about all my children? I've always thought that was part of being a father."

"Look Pa. There are things we need to talk about, but I need some time to sort things out on my own. I promise we'll have the talk you want. Just not right now, OK?"

Ben moved toward Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder. "All right. When you're ready." He squeezed his son's shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Joe set his fork down. He had lost his appetite. His defenses were up and he knew why. The obvious solution to Tori's problems was for her to be married. There were plenty of available men around Virginia City. But why did the thought of Tori marrying just any man bother him so much? He barely knew her and yet felt an unexplainable connection to her. Was it a sense that his life was slipping away? Was it seeing Adam and Hoss happily married and with kids of their own? Was it just wanting to help alleviate her worry and grief? With his elbows on the table, Joe dropped his head into his hands and pushed back his hair. Frustrated, he roughly scooted his chair back from the table and gathered his dishes and placed them in the wash pan. He walked through the living room passing by Ben, Kate, and Jamie.

Joe turned to face them when he reached the bottom step. "Think I'll do some reading upstairs and turn in. Goodnight."

His family bid him goodnight and watched him go up the stairs. There was concern in Ben's eyes as he looked at Kate. Jamie noticed and decided it was probably time to make his exit.

"Think I'll turn in, too. Goodnight Kate - Pa."

Ben and Kate wished Jamie goodnight, as well.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Kate patted the cushion on the settee.

Ben gave her a weary smile. "Nothing gets by you, my dear." He got up and moved to the settee. Lifting his arm over her head, Ben drew Kate in close.

She leaned into his shoulder. "It's about Mrs. Sellers, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's fiercely protective, that son of mine. He can't bear seeing that young woman in a difficult situation and not feel that he must be the one to remedy it."

Kate breathed out soft laughter. "Interesting. So tell me, how long after I put down the shotgun was it until you knew you were going to marry me?"

A hearty laugh filled the room. "Is that your way of saying that the apple does not fall far from the tree? I throw myself on the mercy of this court!"

It was Kate's turn to laugh outright. "I'm just saying that it doesn't take long for an honorable man to know when a woman needs help. Is this a complicated situation, Joe and a young pregnant widow? Sure it is. And what about life isn't complicated? Who's to say exactly when those feelings of wanting to protect and rescue change to love?"

A sigh of resignation escaped Ben's lips. "All I know is that I will be forever grateful for the love we share no matter the how's or when's." Ben leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Loving is trusting. You love Joe. Trust him to do what's right. Give him some time and space. Our job is to pray for the Lord to guide him."

"You're right, of course. I should know enough not to question the Lord's mysterious ways or the advice of a wise woman."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cartwright." Kate touched his cheek and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Time for bed."

"Indeed."

Ben chuckled as they went up the stairs.

"What's so amusing?"

"Just thinking how three dogs named Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego have changed the Cartwright family in a matter of days."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

During the week that followed, Ben tried his best not to ask questions when Joe disappeared for hours at a time. Still, the situation with Tori Sellers served to make him unsettled. Ben caught himself preoccupied with worry when he should have been doing paperwork. He was genuinely grateful to Mary when she requested taking a ride to Hoss and Gabrielle's place. The girl loved wearing her riding habit and looked quite striking perched atop Patches, her paint pony. Even though she was happy for the opportunity to ride, what she really wanted was to meet Shadrach. She was sure that the little dog was not getting all the attention it needed since Matthias was still so small.

Mary could not get down off her pony fast enough when they arrived at Hoss' place. She had spied Shadrach tugging on the blanket where her young cousin sat while his mother was hanging up laundry.

"Ben! Mary! Good morning!" Gabrielle called out as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Mary ran to greet the dog without tying up her pony or acknowledging her aunt's greeting.

"Morning Gabrielle!" Ben answered getting down from Buck. "Uh pardon me. Mary! Please come take care of your pony!"

The single-minded girl was already petting the pup and did not want to leave him.

"Mary Katherine Cartwright!"

"Yes, Pa." Mary trudged back over to the rail and tied up her pony.

"Now go and greet your aunt and cousin. Then you may play with the dog and not before." Ben brows furrowed at his daughter before walking over to give Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek.

Mary ran to give her aunt a hug and gave Matthias a cursory pat on the head before taking Shadrach in her arms once more.

Ben picked his grandson and kissed his chubby cheek. "Guess that tells you how you rate, Matty my boy! Well, not to worry, your Grandpa will give you some attention."

Matthias giggled when Ben blew raspberries on his face.

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her son's wispy, fine hair. "How about you bring Matty inside and we'll get some coffee. I think Mary is probably content to play with Shad."

"Yes, it would appear that way. Coffee sounds good", Ben bounced his grandson, "but none for you, Matty!"

Inside, Ben pulled out a chair and took a seat at the kitchen table. Crossing his legs, he sat Matthias on his foot and held his arms to 'ride the horsey'.

"Giddy-up! Giddy-up! Giddy-up hors-ey!" The baby giggled with delight and bounced for more with Ben stopped. "Goodness, Matty. You are getting to be a load for Grandpa!"

Gabrielle laughed. "Once you start that, there is no end without something else to distract him."

"Oh sorry."

"Not to worry. I've got some cookies. That is if you're willing to share?"

"Oh I think I'd be willing to share a cookie with my Matty boy." Ben grinned and made a silly face at the baby and brought him up into his lap.

Gabrielle brought a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies to the table. Ben broke off a bit of cookie and let the boy pick it up out of his palm. Suddenly Ben and Gabrielle heard barking and then screams from outside.

"Pa! Pa!" Mary shouted in distress.

Ben handed Matthias to his mother and ran out the door. Mary was struggling to hold onto Shadrach when he rounded the corner of the porch.

"Pa! A snake! Over there by the bush!"

"Mary! Hang on tight to the dog and stay back." Ben commanded.

Grabbing the paddle from the washtub, Ben poked into the bush. A rattlesnake struck at the paddle and then started to slither away. He pulled his revolver and fired twice. The snake stopped moving. Ben walked over and kicked it with the toe of his boot. Convinced that it was dead, he picked it up by the tail and carried it several yards away from the house before flinging it into the brush.

Mary hugged Shadrach tightly. "Shadrach, you saved me from the snake!"

Releasing the puppy, Mary wrapped her arms around her father's legs. He pulled her up and hugged her. "Everything's fine now, sweetheart." He glanced down at the pup that was nosing around the bush where the snake had been hiding. "Looks like you've already earned your keep, Shadrach. You just watch yourself!"

Gabrielle stood on the porch, her mouth agape. She hugged Matthias against her chest. Her baby had been a few feet away from the bush just minutes ago. The thought of what could have been brought tears to her eyes.

Ben came alongside and put his arm around her. "Let's go inside have those cookies, shall we?"

Gabrielle nodded and walked silently into the house.

After returning home, Mary was thrilled to regale to the family the story of Shadrach warning her about the snake and how Pa came to their rescue and shot it. Ben admitted to Kate that there is nothing quite like being a hero in your child's eyes. However, Joe thoughts were elsewhere. He could not wait to share the story with Tori. He knew it would make her happy to know that Shadrach was living up to his name, and that brought a smile to his face.

Later that evening, Hoss and Gabrielle were sitting on the porch watching the last traces of orange disappear below the horizon. Matthias' eyes were drooping as the motion of his father's rocker was doing its job. Shadrach was lying nearby. Every now and then, the dog's head popped up at the sound of a bird or an insect. Hoss reached for Gabrielle's hand. He could only imagine what she had sacrificed to become his wife. After hearing the events of the day, he wondered why she had ever agreed to live this life with him. Pulling her hand to his lips, Hoss felt he was the luckiest man in the world.

The following day, Joe needed to go to town for supplies; so he detoured past the Sellers' place on his way home. She gave him a half-hearted wave when he pulled up. She was sitting in her rocker with a piece of paper in her lap.

Joe jumped out of the buckboard. "Hey, Tori! How are you doing?"

"Nice to see you, Joe." Tori hesitated not wanting to burden him with her troubles. "I'm doing -"

She had never been good at lying or even shading the truth. Joe sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Don't want to be nosy, but did you get some bad news?" Joe removed his hat. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry. And yes, it's bad news. I've never been good at keeping secrets. It's a letter from the bank. They are putting this place up for sale."

She handed Joe the letter to read for himself.

"You've only got seven days after the sale." Joe blew out a long breath. "That's not much time. Wonder why it's so quick?"

"I'm assuming because I'm a woman with no money and no authority to stop it." Tori's eyes flashed with anger.

It was the first time Joe had witnessed that kind of emotion from her, but felt her response to the letter was justified.

"How would you feel about me going to the bank and talking to the manager for you. Maybe there's a way we could buy a little more time."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, but, well, you've got lots more important things to do than be bothered with my place. You've got a big ranch to run."

"Yeah, but my pa is still somewhat involved and we have a really good foreman. It's not like it's going to take a lot of time. I'm in town at least a couple times a week, sometimes more."

"Well, if you're sure it's not too much bother I'd truly appreciate your help."

"Happy to be of help. Mind if I take this with me." Joe held up the letter.

"Sure."

Joe smacked the folded letter in his hand. "Hey, I think I may know something that will brighten your day. In fact, it's the reason I stopped by."

Tori laughed at his surge of enthusiasm. "Really? What's that?"

"Well, you remember I told you that Shadrach went to my brother Hoss' place, right?"

"Yes."

Well, yesterday Pa and my little sis, Mary, rode over there. Mary was playing with Shad - that's what my brother calls him. Pa and my sister-in-law were in the house and heard barking and screaming."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"There was a rattler under a bush close by. Shad musta seen it and started carrying on. Fortunately, Pa came running and shot the snake, but it was Shadrach that warned Mary it was there!"

"That's amazing and nobody got hurt or anything?"

"Nope, everybody including Shad is just fine, but I think the whole idea of it being there, the snake, that is, scared my poor sister-in-law to death. Pa said she was pretty shaken up about it cause her little baby had been playing on a blanket while she was doing laundry outside."

"Oh my goodness. I will definitely keep that in mind after the baby comes. What a fright for her."

"Yeah, but she was really thankful for Shadrach." Joe gave Tori a wide grin.

"That makes me happy. Thanks for telling me. And Shadrach's happy with his new home?"

"Yes I'm sure he is. My brother Hoss is great with animals. Never knew a critter that didn't respond to him."

"That's good to hear. You're right. That did brighten my day. Thanks," Tori smiled warmly and touched the sleeve of Joe's jacket.

"You're welcome! Well, I'd best be going unless there's something I can do for you."

"No. No. You're doing enough by going to the bank for me. I truly appreciate that. Don't let me hold you up from your business."

"I'm just on my way home. Stopped in town for supplies." Joe slipped the letter into his jacket and put his hat in place. "It was sure good to see you, Tori. I'll stop by again soon. OK?"

"I'd like that, Joe. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too!" Joe tipped his hat to the young woman.

As Joe drove home, he contemplated different options for the Sellers' property. He had saved up some money over time and would consider buying the place if the price was right and he could come up with an idea for making it a profitable venture. The visit to the bank would have to wait for another day. At the moment, he was due back home. There were several items that Hop Sing was expecting before dinner and Joe had no intention of incurring the wrath of the Chinaman.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, after dinner was over, Ben sent the girls up to get ready for bed with a promise of reading to them. Kate passed him on his way up the stairs having just gotten Samuel down for the night. She took her usual place at the end of the settee near Ben's leather chair and picked up some mending. Jamie and Joe were playing a game of checkers. With a smack of his king and a smug smirk, Jamie declared himself the victor and then conveniently headed up to bed before Joe wrangled him into another game. A disgruntled Joe was left to clean up the board and place it on the shelf.

He poked at the fired and complained to Kate. "Guess it wasn't my night."

"Jamie is no slouch at checkers."

"No, he's learned a lot since he first started playing Hoss and me a couple of years ago." Joe pulled a face. "Too smart for his britches sometimes."

Kate laughed. "Hmmm. I'd be willing to bet that Adam and Hoss said that about you on occasions."

"Who me?" Joe gave his step-mother a sly grin.

Kate eyed him with suspicion and then returned her focus to her mending. Joe moved to sit in his father's chair and stared at the flickering flames in the hearth. Leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees, he brought his chin to the fingers of his clasped hands. He remained in that position without speaking for some time prompting Kate to eventually interrupt his thoughts.

"Sometimes it helps to talk."

"Huh? Oh? Sorry?" Joe shifted his position and faced her. "I'm not being very good company, am I?"

"It can be difficult if one's mind is elsewhere."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Probably why Jamie beat me at checkers."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Kate's green eyes sparkled with her tease.

"You know, I was thinking today that Pa spent quite a bit getting your ranch up and running, didn't he."

"Yes he did. Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. That's not what I'm driving at, 'cause it was money well spent. Your ranch is operating at a profit and that's great."

"Yes, that pleases me very much. I guess I'm not sure where you're going with all of this."

"Well, I've been considering buying the Sellers' place so that Tori can stop worrying about what's going to happen to her."

"I see. And have you talked this over with her?"

"No, it just came to me as I was driving home today. I mean, what's she supposed to do without a family to take care of her?"

"She has no family?"

"Yes, but not nearby and things are - complicated."

"Complicated?"

Well, maybe strained is a better way to say it, and they live in northern California. Tori is afraid to make that trip this time of year especially in her condition, and there are some other issues."

"That does make things difficult. But even if she could stay on her place, she is going to need help."

"Yeah, that's for sure. She's barely getting by right now, but she puts on a good face and works really hard."

There was no mistaking the empathy in Joe's voice and on his face when he spoke of Tori Sellers.

"Joe, forgive me if you consider this out of line, but do you have feelings for Tori?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure. She's really sweet and pretty, but that's not what's important to me. I just can't stand to see her hurting and not able to take care of herself and the baby."

"There's a difference between wanting to help someone and having a relationship. Do you care enough to want to marry her, especially since you would also get a ready-made family?"

"There again, I'm not sure. I worry about that - not so much on my part, but because I don't how much time she needs after losing her husband. I mean, it wasn't real long for you, but a lot longer than a few weeks."

"That's true. I had been on my own for several months."

"Would you be willing to talk to her? Maybe if you told her about you and Pa - that you can kind of understand what she's going through - maybe that would help."

"I would be happy to help in any way I can. but, Joe, that doesn't change the fact that you need to be upfront with Tori about how you feel and that you are thinking about buying her place."

"Guess you're right about that. I just want to help her so much. I'll go and talk to the bank manager tomorrow and get all the information, then I'll go have a talk with Tori."

"Sounds like a good plan. Just let your father know how things turn out."

"Yeah, I know I'm driving Pa crazy."

"It's only because he cares. He just wants you to make the right decision for the right reasons." Kate put down her mending and reached over to grasp Joe's hand. "But only you and Tori can know that for sure."

Joe nodded and dropped his head. Kate leaned back. Her face took on a thoughtful expression.

"When I met your father, we were both at low spots in our lives. And even though we were attracted to each other almost from the start, I struggled with the thought of marrying again. I had a sense that I was abandoning John, abandoning our love. I would consider myself among the blessed few women of this world to have found love twice."

Joe smiled warmly knowing that his father had contributed to her happiness. He sensed that Kate had more to say and let her continue.

"A lot more time had passed for your father since losing your mother. It may be difficult for you to understand how a man with four sons can be lonely. For him, I believe it was more the fear of loving and losing again that made him hesitant to remarry."

"Been feeling a little of that loneliness myself lately. Sometimes even in a house full of people you can feel lonely."

Kate's head tilted to the side in understanding. "Yes, loneliness is difficult, but a sour marriage can be worse. Thankfully, I've never had to deal with that personally, but I've seen them and it's not pretty. And they seem to come about when people feel trapped, like they have no choice." Her gaze was intense causing Joe to look away. Her eyes softened when he turned back. "Tori's grief is likely fresh and raw at this point. It's difficult to make decisions when you are in that state of mind. I wish I had the perfect answer for you, Joe, but I don't. All I can say is don't do anything without talking to her about it first."

Joe's head tipped to the right as he pondered Kate's words. He nodded in agreement and then took her hand. "Thanks." He rose and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight."

Pulling him into an embrace, she bid him goodnight. "Hope you rest well."

Joe moved to the stairs and brushed past Ben on the landing, offering him a quick goodnight.

Ben's head jerked around, "Night, son." Continuing down the stairs, Ben gave Kate a questioning look. "Everything alright?" He sat down in his chair and reached for his pipe.

"He's got a lot on his mind, as you might expect. Patience, my love. Patience. It's the lack thereof that the two of you seem to have in common."

Ben arched a dark brow. "Excuse me?"

"Just an observation, dear. Just an observation", she offered with a glint in her eye.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The following morning while Benji and Elizabeth were outside taking care of Meshach and doing their daily chores, a peddler's wagon pulled into the yard. Pots and pans and various other kitchen items clanked and banged against the side walls of the rig when the man in the seat pulled the mules to a stop.

"Good morning to you, children. Is your mother around?" The man wearing a brightly colored vest and a bowler hat shouted over Meshach's barking.

Benji looked the man over with great care. "Elizabeth!" He hissed. "Run and get Mama. And hurry!" Then he turned to his dog, "Meshach! Meshach! Come here." The dog refused to come when called; so Benji walked up closer to the wagon than he wanted and picked Meshach up. Backing away, the boy looked up at the man warily, "Mama will be out in a minute."

Adam had warned his children about peddlers, and Benji knew his father had left the homestead early that morning to go into his office in Carson City. Taking his father's warnings to heart, the stoic boy stood between the house and the wagon. Meshach continued to bark which made Benji more unsettled.

Cecille appeared in the doorway having just tied her apron around her waist. She slipped her right hand into her pocket and felt the derringer. "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" Elizabeth was clinging to her mother's skirt as Cecille moved up behind her son and whispered into his ear.

"Actually I'm here to help you." The peddler stepped down from the wagon and started to walk toward Cecille.

Benji put Meshach down and took Elizabeth by the hand. The two of them ran to the barn.

Cecille held up her left hand for the man to stop while Meshach barked and lunged at the him. "That's really not necessary. I don't need anything at the moment." She shouted over the din.

The peddler reached into his pocket and pulled out something indiscernible and threw it at Meshach. The dog jumped, sniffed, and gobbled up a piece of cracker.

"There. See Meshach, I'm not such a bad man, am I?" The peddler tossed another piece of cracker to the pup. Then the man turned back to his wagon and pulled out a canvas bag from under the seat. "I've got some high quality silverware to show you." He raised the bag up giving Cecille an eager smile that showed his grimy teeth.

"Sir, as I said, I'm not in need of any of your wares and I wouldn't want to keep you from your other stops."

The peddler waved back at the road. "There will be plenty of time for other customers. Let's step inside where I can lay things out on your table so that you can have a better look at these high quality items that I've got." The persistent man continued to move forward toward Cecille.

"Stop. Don't come any closer!" The fear was rising in Cecille's voice.

With no more food coming his way, Meshach started barking again and ran up and grabbed the peddler by the pant leg.

The man kicked at the pup. "Hey! Get away from me you annoying little beast!"

The sound of a rifle being cocked stopped the peddler's movement.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll get your sorry backside off this property. Get into your rattletrap cart and don't bother ever coming back. Ya hear!" Ned Barker, Adam's hired hand, stood with his rifle leveled at the peddler.

"Sure! Sure! Meant no harm!" Feigning contrition, the man backed his way to his wagon. "Can't blame a man for tryin' to make a sale, now can ya?"

"Git! Before my finger starts to get itchy." Ned warned.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving. What an inhospitable lot you are. Have a nice day." Meshach nipped at the man's heel until he was up on the wagon seat.

Ned kept his rifle trained on the peddler as the noisy rig moved slowly out of the yard and onto the road that went to Carson City. Only then did Benji and Elizabeth run from where they had been peeking out of the barn. They buried their faces in their mother's skirt and hugged her tight.

Ceciile wrapped her arms around them in reassurance. She released a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ned. We're grateful for your help."

"That's why I'm here, ma'am. Don't ever hesitate to call on me." Lowering his rifle, the stocky man squatted down. He called Meshach over and scratched the dog's ears. "You knew he was no good, didn't ya, boy, but he was a shyster. Knew your belly would win. Gotta watch those kind, Meshach."

Benji and Elizabeth ran to their pup. They hugged and praised Meshach.

"That's right, children, you treat him right, and he'll take good care of ya." A faint smile appeared on the hired man's rugged face.

"We will! Thank you, Ned!" Benji responded without hesitation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Joe had gone to Virginia City to meet with the manager of the Bank of California. That meeting did not go at all the way Joe had hoped. William Sharon showed no interest in Joe's willingness to do anything short of buying the property outright and even questioned why the Cartwrights would want such a small piece of land that was not adjacent to the Ponderosa. The loan for the property had been in Jeb Sellers' name and with no will in place, the loan was no longer valid, and the property belonged to the bank. Sharon implied that he was being generous to the widow by allowing her to stay until the property was sold given that he already had an interested buyer. When Joe asked for the interested party's name, Sharon flatly refused, saying he was under no obligation to release that information. Joe left the meeting completely frustrated knowing that he had nothing but bad news to deliver to Tori.

After leaving the bank, Joe stopped and got the mail. He was mulling over what to say to Tori and a place for her to live long term. He went to the Silver Dollar and ordered a beer. He took a long draw and then walked over to an open table. He set the mug down and dropped into a chair feeling defeated. Deep in thought, he turned the mug around and around in his hands. He was about to lift it for a sip when he heard shouting and a man crashed through the swinging doors.

"The bank's been robbed! Here they come! They're ridin' out!" A cowboy shouted to the occupants of the saloon.

Joe jumped up and rushed out the doors. Three riders galloped down the street heading south toward Carson City. Stepping from the boardwalk, he drew and shot the trailing man who then slumped over, but still managed to stay in the saddle. Joe swung up on Cochise and took off in pursuit with several other men following behind him.

The makeshift posse followed the robbers just out of gun range. Minutes later, Joe was horrified to see the riders turn off into the Sellers' lane. He could only assume the man he shot was injured badly and that they would make a stand. He had a sinking feeling that Tori was at the house, for she had been there every day he had stopped and only at the boarding house in the evening and early morning.

As Joe had feared, Tori was home, She was pulling the last of some winter squash in her garden and saw the dust of riders coming toward the house. Sensing that it was a bad omen, she dropped her basket and hurried back to the house. She called Dellie and Bendy and shooed them into the root cellar. She lit the lantern and carried it to a stool in the far corner of the small room. She grabbed two carrots from a bin and pulled her dogs close hoping and praying that she could keep them quiet.

The dogs grew anxious when they heard horses near the house. Tori shoved the carrots under their noses.

"Hush now", she whispered. "We're just going to sit here and be as quiet as little mice."

Tori could hear doors slamming and heavy steps reverberated through the ceiling above her. She clamped down on her dogs' muzzles when they showed signs of barking.

She leaned her cheek on Dellie's head. "No. no. You mustn't this time, girl." Tori's ears strained at every sound. She was shaking with fear and trying her hardest not to break down into sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe held up his hand and signaled to the posse to stop when they got near the Sellers' place. Within minutes, Clem Foster and his deputy rode up with a few more men.

"Clem!" Joe called out. "One of them is hit. Must be hurt bad or they woulda kept on riding, but what's got me worried is that Tori Sellers could be here!"

"Who?"

"Jeb Sellers widow. She's probably here somewhere. I need to get to the shed and see if her buggy's in there. If she's here and they find her -" Joe pulled his revolver to check his ammunition and added another bullet to replace the one he had fired in town. "You've got to cover me so I can get a look."

Clem removed his hat, scratched his head, and replaced it. "Alright. But you get yourself back here before doing anything crazy. You hear me!"

"Loud and clear, Clem. Ready?" Several of the men answered in the affirmative. "Here we go!"

Joe took off zigging and zagging to avoid the bullets that immediately began to come at him. The posse returned fire at the windows that the robbers broke out to shoot at him. Joe hid for a moment behind a tree and then ran for the back of the shed. Opening the door a few inches to make sure he was alone, he then opened it wide enough and saw the anxious horse hitched to the buggy.

Joe swore. "Why'd she have to come out here today?"

Inside the injured man moaned as the sound of shots echoed and ricocheted throughout the house.

"I'm dyin' here. You gotta get me to a doctor!" The man's abdomen was filling with blood.

"Shut up, Mick! We ain't goin' for no doc!"

There was a lull in the shooting.

"Please Tommy!" The wounded man cried. "I don't wanta die!"

"I said, shut up! Hey did ya hear that? I hear barkin'. Sounds like it's comin' from out back."

The muffled sound of yips and whines could be heard when the robber stopped talking.

"Somebody's here! Hey now, that might just be our ticket outta here!" The third thief surmised. "We gotta find whoever it is."

At that moment, Joe exited the shed and waved to Clem that he was heading back. Again, there was a flurry of bullets as he made his way back to the posse.

Joe blew out a big breath when he skidded to a stop beside the sheriff. "She's here - somewhere."

"How do you know that?" Clem asked.

"You'll just have to trust me. I know." Then Joe whispered to himself. "Where are you, Tori?" He directed his words once again to Foster. "If she was inside they surely would have told us by now. Wait a minute! Wait a minute! There's a root cellar around back and the dogs are nowhere around. That's got to be it! Clem, I've got to get to that root cellar before those thieves do or they'll take her hostage! She's going to have a baby soon. We've got to get to her."

"What? Ok! Some of you men move toward the shed and see if you can draw their fire in front of the house while Joe and me go around back. Everybody ready? Ok let's go!"

Joe and Clem moved quickly to the back of the house as all the activity seemed to be happening in the front. They arrived to find the cellar doors open. A woman's cries were almost drowned out by incessant barking.

"Call off your dogs or I'm going to shoot 'em!" The burley robber threatened Tori forcing her up the steps with a pistol poked into her side.

"No! Don't! Please! I'll do whatever you want!" Tori shouted.

The dogs continued to nip so closely at the man's heels that he could not risk a shot. Distracted by Dellie and Bendy, the thief did not see the sheriff and Joe pressed against the house on either side of the cellar doors. Joe yelled as Clem's pistol came down on the bank robber's head. The man slumped and fell to the ground. Joe caught Tori and scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her back down into the cellar, she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Joe! Oh Joe! I thought I was going to die! And Dellie and Bendy.

He set her gently on the stool and knelt down in front of her. Reaching out tentatively, he pushed back a few strands of her hair.

"Shh. I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Dellie! Bendy! Come!" Tori called over Joe's shoulder. The dogs that had been sniffing around the unconscious thief came trotting down the stairs into the cellar. "What would we have done without you?" She pulled them close and hugged them tight.

Meanwhile, Clem moved to the back door and came up behind the robber who was firing out the front window at the other members of the posse. The sheriff ordered the man to drop his gun, but instead he whirled around and fired recklessly. Foster's aim was true and the robber fell over dead with a bullet to the chest. Clem shouted to his men to cease their fire. When he looked into the bedroom, he found the last of the robbers lying dead on the bed, his shirt soaked with blood.

Hearing that the gunshots had stopped, Joe climbed out of the cellar, but told Tori to stay until he came after her. He rousted the man that was lying by the entrance to the root cellar and got him up on his feet. Joe walked him at gunpoint toward the back door where he met Clem who gave him the details on the other two robbers. Joe turned his prisoner over to the sheriff.

"I wouldn't let her in there." Clem warned. "It's a real mess."

"No, that's the last thing she needs right now."

"I'll get some of the fellows to clean things up a bit, but if she needs anything from inside, you best be the one to get it."

"Yeah, I'll just take her to the buggy. This wasn't a good day before all this happened." Joe breathed out a heavy sigh. "And I've got more bad news for her."

Joe escorted Tori to the shed and helped her up into the buggy. He went into the house and gathered together Tori's things before closing the shutters over the broken window and locking the doors. He tied Cochise to the back of the buggy and they headed for town. The posse was still tying the dead bodies onto the horses as they passed by. Tori leaned toward Joe when the lone living thief glared at them from the horse he was seated on, his hands tied to the saddle horn. Joe was thankful there were plenty of witnesses that could testify against the bank robber so that Tori would not have to be involved with the trial.

Weary and understandably shaken, Tori was quiet on the short trip into town. Joe could not bring himself to tell her that she was going to be put out of her home sooner rather than later. When they got to the boarding house, Joe reassured her that he would go back and check on the animals. He made her promise not to go to the house by herself until she had heard from him. He bid her goodbye and spoke briefly to the proprietress of the establishment to explain what had just transpired. She agreed to let Tori have her next few meals in her room. He thanked the woman and then went to take the buggy to the livery.

After getting something to eat, Joe returned to the Sellers place and did what he could to put things in order and care for the animals. He took the bloody comforter from the bed and rinsed it in the trough, rolled it up, and secured it behind his saddle. He hoped that Hop Sing would be able to work his magic on it. During his ride home, Joe settled in his mind that he would speak with his father and form a plan for Tori. He could only hope that she would agree to their suggestions. Regardless, Joe knew that Tori's options were on a short list.

"Joe. Thought we would see you a while ago." Ben greeted his son who was entering from the kitchen. "How did things go?"

"You haven't heard?" Joe spoke as he removed his gun belt, hat and jacket.

"Heard what?"

"Where are the girls?" Joe walked over and sat down on the settee.

"They're upstairs with Kate. Why?" Worry creased Ben's brow.

"Just not sure they should hear what I've got to say."

"Guess you'd better get started then before we get an interruption."

Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, better just start from the beginning." He took a deep breath and began. "So I met with William Sharon." Joe's jaw tensed. "Now there's a man I'd like to get in a back alley!"

Ben grimaced in frustration. "Continue, please?"

"Anyway, sounds like he's got someone lined up to buy Tori's place and he wouldn't tell me who it is or give her any more time."

"That's unfortunate. As much as we may dislike the man, you can understand that he's only doing what makes sense from a businessman's point of view."

Joe's green eyes flashed as he responded. "Yeah, it's just tough when someone you care about is on the short end of that stick."

"True enough."

"So I stopped to grab a beer after the meeting and barely got sat down when the bank was robbed."

"What? Really?"

"There were three of them, and I happened to get a shot off and hit one as they were riding out. Guess I hurt him bad."

"So they've been caught?"

"Yes, two dead and one in Clem's jail. But that's not the half of it. They headed south toward Carson City. Because the guy I hit was hurt so bad, they turned off at Tori's place."

Ben's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, you guessed it. She was there."

"Good Lord! Is she alright?"

"Yes, but it was a close call. She hid in the root cellar. Her dogs gave her away, but then again they helped to keep her alive. One of the robbers had her. Between struggling with Tori and the dogs at his feet, Clem and I got him before the situation got any worse."

Ben's large chest rose and then fell with relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah - Pa, she can't go back there and she won't stay at the boarding house except to sleep and get a few meals. Her time is getting closer by the day. What is she going to do?"

"I wish she could come here, but we are full up. I can understand why she balks at the boarding house. She definitely won't want to add a baby to that already less than ideal situation. Besides herself and the baby, what else does she have to deal with?"

"Dellie and Bendy, of course."

"Ah yes, the dogs."

"Then she has a horse and buggy, cow, pig, and a few chickens."

"Those could all be sold, but the dogs - well - probably just given away."

Joe shook his head. "That's just it, she'd sooner give all the rest away than part with her dogs."

Ben harrumphed. "There's practicality for you."

Joe shrugged. "Think what you like, but those dogs have been a great comfort to her in the past few weeks. Whatever you may think of Tori Sellers, Pa, she works hard, can cook, and take good care of a home and garden."

"Alright, alright, I apologize for casting aspersions. Ben clasped his hands, steepled his index fingers and brought them to his lips. A few moments later, he went on. "I wonder. This may sound a bit strange, but do you think she would be open to living at the orphanage? They always need help and could use her animals. It's possible that even the dogs could provide some comfort to the children. She would have help and some stability. I could speak with Mr. and Mrs. Gordon and see if they would be agreeable to such an arrangement."

Joe's eyes lit up with hope for the first time in a while. "Even if the Gordons and Tori would agree to six months in the beginning that would get her through the winter and spring. I sure hope this works out!"

"I will go talk to the Gordons tomorrow. You are welcome to come along if you'd like. Be nice to have your company."

"Maybe we should make it a family affair." Kate commented from the top of the stairs. Startled, Ben and Joe's heads jerked up in her direction. "Sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I caught the last of your conversation and whole-heartedly agree. Sam and the girls could play with the children while you talk to the Gordons."

"Joseph. What do you say?" Ben asked.

Joe nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

The following day, Ben, Kate, and the younger children took the surrey to the orphanage which was located not far from town. Joe followed along on Cochise hoping to have good news to bring to Tori after meeting with the Gordons. When Joe explained Tori's situation, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were very sympathetic and felt that the Sellers' animals and Tori's help in the kitchen and garden would be well received. Joe left the orphanage early while Mary, Hannah, and Samuel were still playing with the older orphans.

Once in Virginia City, Joe went directly to the boarding house to see Tori, but despite her promise, she was not there. He found her at her kitchen, despondent.

"Tori, you promised me that you wouldn't come out here by yourself!"

"Joe, I had to come. The cow needed milking and I knew things were a mess. Do you know what happened to my quilt. It belonged to my grandma. Please tell me it didn't get burned."

Joe reached out and patted her hand. "No, no, nothing like that. I took it home. It needed some cleaning."

"Oh OK. Thanks."

"And I had every intention of coming and milking your cow or sending someone to do it but you didn't even give me the chance."

"Guess I'm not very good at letting people take care of me. That's just not how I was raised." A faint smile crossed her lips. "Well, anyhow, the cow is milked and the pig and chickens fed."

"Tori, we've got to talk. I didn't get a chance yesterday to tell you, but I met with the bank manager, and I'm afraid it wasn't good news."

"Of course not! Nothing good has been happening. Why should I expect anything different!" The young woman broke down in sobs.

Joe got up and poured a glass of water for her from the pitcher on the dry sink. "Here you might need this."

Tori wiped her eyes and took a sip of water. "Thanks, but it just all seems so hopeless."

"Well, I've come to offer you a suggestion. I had a talk with my father and he had an idea. I'd like you to hear me out before you make up your mind, OK?"

"Alright, but I can't accept any plan that would mean giving up everything."

"I wouldn't say give up is the way to look at it, but more like offering a loan and being willing to help some folks that need help, too."

Tori gave him a puzzled look.

"Do you know about the orphanage that's on a farm just east of town?"

"I've never heard of it."

"It's run by a couple named Gordon. Pa and I went and talked to them today and they would be willing to let you live there for the use of your animals and some help with the cooking, laundry, and garden."

"Even with the baby coming?"

"Even with the baby."

"And Dellie and Bendy?"

"Dellie and Bendy, too."

Tears built in Tori's eyes once more."I - I - don't know what to say."

Joe's eyes were also filling with tears. "Well, 'yes', might be a good place to start."

She smiled through her tears, "Yes! Yes! Thank you." Tori struggled but got up and hugged Joe's neck.

Helping her back into her chair, Joe continued. "I really think this can be a good thing for all of you. For now you are only committed to six months. After that, you can see if there is another option."

"In some ways, the past few weeks have felt like a year. Six months will seem like an eternity. That will give me time to get my life in order."

"Yes, a lot can happen in six months." Joe looked directly into Tori's eyes. "We can start getting you settled tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Phfew! It's just a lot to think about, but, yes, probably the sooner, the better." She ran hand over her belly. "This baby will be here before I know it!"

"All the more reason to get you moved in as soon as possible. Tomorrow I'll have a couple of wagons and a cart for the pig. For now, how about I go get some crates from the cellar and we'll start packing."

"Sounds good." Tori's eyes were shining bright with hope.

 **Epilogue**

On December eleventh, Dr Martin delivered a baby girl at the orphanage. Emily Victoria Sellers had dark hair just like her mother and a healthy pair of lungs. Joe Cartwright was one of her first visitors from outside the orphanage. The children thought little Emily was a special Christmas gift, even if she was a wee bit early.

Christmas Eve day, the greater Cartwright family went to the orphanage bearing food and gifts. It was a lovely celebration. Newborn Emily was passed around between the Cartwrights, but Joe made sure that he held the baby for the bulk of the day.

Six months and one day from the day Tori had moved to the orphanage, Joe and Tori were married at the church in town. All the children from the orphanage and the Gordons were in attendance along with the entire Cartwright family and many other friends who came to celebrate Joe and Tori's happy day. With Adam's help, Joe had built a house on the part of the Ponderosa nearest Virginia City so that Tori and Emily could go to the orphanage at least once a week. It had made Tori a little sad to leave Dellie and Bendy behind, but some of the children had grown attached to the dogs and she could not bear to bring more hurt into their lives. But when Dellie had a litter of puppies, two of the four came to live with Joe and Tori. Little Emily and her brother, Michael, who came a year later, enjoyed years of companionship with their faithful dogs, Roscoe and Rosy.


End file.
